


Something With a Semblance of Morality

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, odd writing style, sherlock POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock talks to John even when he's not there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something With a Semblance of Morality

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this off the BBC Sherlock series two preview clips as my response to the Sherlock talking to John when he's not there, good or bad? debate, but only recently found it on my external hard drive to post. My writing style is a little odd on occasion - this is one such occasion.

He’s part of your life now. As if he always has been. Sounding board: much better than the skull. Lacks the avant-garde feel (Hamlet) but all ‘round more practical.

Except when he isn’t there. The skull is always there (Mrs Hudson finally returned it; it hasn’t moved since) but it’s not really the same. (He isn’t just a skull trade-up. So much more).

You talk to him whenever you need to (you think better out loud).

_Pass me a pen._

_But how did the brother know?_

_No point me leaving if it’s less than a seven. Not at this time in the morning._

It’s not that you don’t realise he’s not there (you do, you can feel the lack of his physical presence) but you’re so used to talking and him knowing, whatever, that your brain cancels out the understanding of distance between you.

(It shouldn’t. Why does he disrupt scientific fact?)

You can feel the lack of physical presence acutely (close relationship. Inexplicable emotional bond. Need more data to fully understand) but his mental presence (a new voice in your head. Something with a semblance of morality. Couldn’t be an external force but seems to be) meant that talking through a wall and attempting to talk over several hundred miles appears to have no difference in the eyes of physics, unless you concentrate on the fact that it should.


End file.
